Sonic & Gumball Christmas Special
by Super Sonic Fan 000
Summary: It's Christmas in Elmore once again & Santa's making a special announcement on live TV… HE'S RETIRING. Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Penny & Carrie decide to team up & find out why, but they'll need from the fastest thing alive and his two tailed fox friend
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic & Gumball Christmas Special**

**AN: I love Sonic & i like Gumball and with Christmas coming up soon i decided to write this! R&R**

**Disclamer: Sonic is copyright of Sega and Gumball & The Regular Show are copyright of Cartoon Network**

Characters

Sonic The Hedgehog, Tails Prower (Miles Prower), . Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Anais Watterson, Richard Watterson, Nicole Watterson, Penny Fi, Carrie, Santa, Unknown Santa robot

**SEGA! **

**Chapter One: The Announcement**

**Location: Elmore, Town Square**

**Weather: Snow**

Every Person in Elmore had showed up for Santa's big speech, Except the Watterson family who where the last to arrive, they drove a bit slower than normal because they didn't want to accidentally hit Santa like last year. Luckily they didn't hit anyone this time, and they showed up in time for the speech. They got of their car & joined the crowed.

Darwin: "Man, it looks everyone in whole town has showed up for the speech!"

Gumball: "Well what would you expect, it's Christmas Eve in 2 or 3 days anyway"

Penny: "Hey Gumball"

Gumball turned around and saw his friend, Penny Fitzgerald and the second he saw her he instantly became love struck, but that instantly disappeared when her friend Carrie showed up.

Carrie: "Hey guys, how's going?"

Darwin: "Oh hey Carrie"

**Location: Mystic Ruins, Tails Workshop**

**Weather: Snow**

Sonic the Hedgehog and friend Tails where setting up for Christmas, they where taking break from saving the world to celebrate Christmas, in under 10 seconds it was literally done, thanks to Sonic, he was faster than the speed of sound. With the decorating and food done they duo decided to what was on TV.

Tails: "Hey Sonic, check this out"

Sonic: "What is it"

Tails: "Santa's making a live announcement in a few seconds"

Sonic: "You sure it's the real Santa and just someone dressed like him?"

Tails: "It's him all right, look!"

Sonic looked at the TV and recognised Santa as he came up on to the Christmas themed stage. When they where a bit younger & their arch nemesis, Dr Ivo Eggman Robotnik was a lot more fatter, Eggman had kidnaped Santa.

He then made a robot copy of him and tricked everyone into thinking that he was going to retire and in his place was "Robotnik Claus" AKA Eggman, who wanted people to give HIM presents on Christmas Eve rather than he give people presents.

Sonic & Tails freed Santa and with the help of a magic ring, which Sonic got the year before for Christmas, the ring increased Sonic speed to "Super Sonicness, Ultimate velocity and extreme speed". He took back the presents that Eggman stole and delivered them to every single person in the world. Unfortunately the rings power was only temporary, and it wore off by Christmas morning, but Sonic had already delivered all the presents. Santa then chose Sonic to become "Sonic Claus" whenever something went wrong around Christmas time.

**Location: Elmore, Town Square**

Anais: "Guy's look!"

Anais turned to Gumball and Darwin, but they were busy talking to Penny and Carrie,

Nicole: "Kids, you might want to look at the screen"

Gumball along with everyone else around them looked at the screen and saw Santa appear on the screen, it had Santa's workshop in the background.

Santa: Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas! Season's greetings to all my friends everywhere! The reason for this special announcement today is to announce my retirement.

When Santa said that he was retiring, everyone in the crowd was completely shocked.

Gumball: "YOURE WHAT!?"

Santa: "Yes this may be a little shocking but I'm getting pretty old, so that's why I asked a scientist with an IQ of 300 to make this!" One of the stage crewmembers pushed an object with a tarp on it onto the stage. Santa pulled the tarp off a robot that looked almost like him.

Meanwhile Sonic & Tails just heard what had happened on TV, Sonic hit the power button on the TV remote & turned it off, they had a feeling it was going to be déjà vu all over again.

Sonic: "Do you think its Eggman about the whole presents thing again?"

Tails: "I think so, he does have an IQ of 300. We should get to that town ASAP, Eggman might be around there somewhere"

Sonic: "Right"

Tails grabbed his winter coat and opened the door to his garage, Sonic then pressed 2 little red buttons on the back of his sneakers and they instantly turned into ice skates, he pressed the buttons again and his sneakers were back to normal. He then went out side and Tails had the runway all set up and their plane, The Tornado, was ready for take off. Sonic jumped on to one of the wings as the plane took off towards Elmore. About 3 hours later Tail's radar detected something.

Tails: "Sonic!"

Sonic: "What is it?

Tails: "One of Eggman's robots somewhere below us!"

Sonic: "Can tell where it is?"

Tails "No, the weather making it hard to track, but I think we've reached the town "

Sonic: "I'll check it out, you find a place to land!"

Tails: "Got it! I'll radio you once I've landed"

Sonic smiled as he jumped off the wing of the Tornado, he was in the mood for an adventure,

As he free fell, he saw a tall building; he moved right in front of it and used his Sonic Boost technique to run down it

Meanwhile…

Darwin: "There has to be a reason for this, there's no ways Santa would retire and be replaced by a machine"

Penny: "Maybe he's gotten to old?"

Gumball "He could have lost his memory again?"

Carrie: "What do you mean by "again"?"

Anais: "Last year we accidently hit Santa with our car and he lost his memory, but he got it back by the end of the afternoon"

Penny: "Oh my God!"

Gumball: "I know, we got to see the real Santa last year!"

Carrie "I think she's taking about that!"

Gumball, Darwin and Anias looked at what Carrie and Penny where talking about, a little blue object was moving incredibly fast down one of the tallest buildings close to the town square

Gumball: "What is that thing?"

Anias: "I don't know… but I'm going to find out what!"

Anias quickly ran through the crowd to the exit, when she got to it, she ran to the building

Gumball: "Hey! agh! Wait for us!"

Gumball, Darwin Penny & Carrie quickly went after her.

Chapter 2 Coming Soon!

**The whole Sonic, Santa thing was from Sonic Christmas Blast and the Santa memory loss was the Gumball Christmas Special.** **PLZ review! This is my first story and I might have Metal Sonic & Bobert fight Sonic & Gumball near the end, I might even add Mordicai and Rigby from The Regular Show as a cameo. **

**In the next chapter Gumball and is friends will team up with Sonic & Tails to find the real Santa **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic & Gumball Christmas Special**

**Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**Chapter 2: The Fastest Thing Alive**

After running nearly a whole block, Anias had finally made to the building, but she didn't know that Gumball and the others where close behind

Anais: "*pant* I think *pant* *pant* this the *pant* building, *sigh* Now where's that blue thing that was coming down here?"

As if on cue in an orchestra, Sonic landed nearly right in front of Anias with his stomp technique

Anais: "Whoa!" She said in surprise "Uh… this might be a weird thing to ask you but were you that thing that just ran down one of the tallest buildings in the whole town? "

Sonic: "Yeah, why?"

Anias: "How did you do that? And landed on the ground perfectly with no injuries!"

Before Sonic could answer, Gumball and the others showed up

Gumball: "Finally! *Pant* do you have *pant * any*pant *idea* pant*how far *pant* we had to run to get here? *Sigh*"

Sonic: "Who exactly are you guy's anyway?" Sonic said

Anias "I'm Anias, this is my brother Gumball that's Darwin this is Penny and this Carrie and who are you?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog"

Darwin: "Why aren't you wearing anything except your gloves and sneakers? It's freezing out here!"

"I don't know, I guess I'm not cold"

Penny: "So Sonic, what are you doing here exactly?" she asked

"I'm here about the whole Santa retirement thing with my friend Tails, we've dealt with this kinda thing before when I was younger"

Gumball: "What do you mean?" he said

As they walked to Gumball's house, Sonic explained that when he was younger he and Tails herd that Santa had retired and tricked Eggmans robots into telling them where he was being held captive, they rescued him and Sonic saved Christmas.

Anais: "WOW! So what happed to that ring you were talking about?" she asked

Sonic pulled off his left glove, reviling the ring on his middle finger

Penny: "So in order for the ring to work you need to complete those three challenge's again right?"

"Yep"

Darwin: "Wait a minute, if your supposed to be Santa's back up, then why aren't you, you know… getting ready? It's Christmas Eve in a few day's!"

Sonic: "I wanted to make sure that the real Santa's ok first, then I'll do what I need to do"

**Location: Watterson Residence **

Sonic: "So this is where you all live?"

Gumball: "What? Oh, no it's only me, Darwin & Anias, Penny lives down the road a bit and Carrie lives in house at the graveyard."

Sonic: "Huh, nice house you got here and… what's with the clown painting?" he said

Gumball: "To be honest, I can't really remember"

Sonic: "Nice decorations you guys ha…."

Before Sonic could finish his sentence the door flew open, reviling it to be Nicole.

Nicole: "Where the heck have you all been!? " Nicole yelled

"I've been looking nearly all over the town for you and… who's this guy?"

Gumball: "This is Sonic, Sonic this our mom aka Nicole, we met him after he literally ran down a building "

Nicole:" What?" She said in surprise "There's no way you can run down a building and have no injuries!"

Anais: "That's what I said"

Gumball: "Can he live with us until he's done doing what he needs to do here?"

Nicole thought for a minute if their new friend could stay

Nicole: "All right then hedgehog, if you run down that same building, then you can stay," she stated

Sonic: "That's it? That's all I need to do? Ok"

**Location: Building that Sonic ran down**

Sonic was at the top of the building and Gumball & the others where on the ground in front of it.

Gumball: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sonic: "What?" he called out

Darwin: "He said ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THIS?" he yelled

Sonic: "YEAH!" he yelled back

Anias: "OK!"

Sonic smiled as he jumped off the building and he started to use his Sonic Boost technique to run down it.

Carrie: "No Way!" she said in surprise

After a few seconds, Sonic jumped off the building with his Spin Jump when he was closer to the ground and landed right in front of the group with his Stomp technique. Nicole and the others where speechless.

Before any of them could say anything, Sonic communicator watch began beeping, he had a feeling it would be Tails, he pressed one of the buttons on there and he was right as his face appeared on the screen.

Sonic: "Tails!"

Tails: "Hey Sonic, I've got a lock on that robot and I've just landed the Tornado!"

Sonic: "Great! Where's the soon to be smashed robot and where are you?"

Tails: "I'm sending you the coordinates now I'll rendezvous with you there"

Gumball & the others looked at Sonic's watch, the blue dot represented him, the orange yellow dot represented Tails and the red dot represented the enemy.

Sonic: "I'm at least 4 blocks away from the robot, but I could get there in 3 seconds".

Penny: "Hey! Can we come and help?"

Sonic: "It's up to Nicole"

Everyone looked at Nicole, waiting for an answer

Nicole: "Oh fine," she said

"But Sonic, just promise me you'll make sure they come back safe"

Sonic: "Don't worry Nicole, they'll be fine. Ok guy's hang tight!" he said

Gumball and others all got on Sonic's back, except for Carrie because she would go straight through the others, so she had to fly to catch up. Sonic charged up his figure 8 technique, after five seconds of charging, Sonic took off at the speed of sound with Gumball and the others desperately trying to hang on.

Nicole: "I wish I had a normal family sometimes, then my kids wouldn't be on a dangerous mission with some kind of stranger."

**Location: Elmore Shopping mall**

Sonic & the others where at the Elmore shopping mall waiting for Carrie to show up and 3 minute's later Carrie did and for some reason nearly out of breath.

Penny "Carrie why are you tired, you're a ghost, so you don't really need to breath, ... do you?" she asked her ghostly friend.

Carrie: "Ghost's *pant* get exhausted *pant* If we *pant* fly to fast *pant* for to long *sigh*"

Anais: "Oh, so even ghost's have limit's?"

Carrie: "What do you think?" she said a little angrily

Anias and the other decided to stay quiet until Carrie calmed down a little; they didn't want Carrie to tack control of them, especially Gumball. Carrie had taken control of his body once, (The Ghost) and he just ate whatever he could find until the end of the day.

10 minutes later, Tails showed up, flying with his 2 tails on his back.

Sonic: "Hey Tails" he said

Tails: "Hey Sonic, who are these guys?" he said looking at Gumball ant the others

Sonic: "This is Gumball, Darwin Anias, Penny and Carrie"

Tails: "Nice to meet you all, I'm Tai…"

Penny: "We already know who you are Tails, Sonic told us about you and the time you helped him save Christmas"

Tails: "Oh, well in that case, let's get down to business.

Everyone huddled around Tails as he pulled out his handheld

"Eggman's robot is definitely in here somewhere, I should be able to use my handheld to hack into it and find what Eggman's plan is". He said

Anias: "But, wouldn't it be hard to access a robot's memory bank while it's still operating? It just delete its memory before you've finished downloading it" she said a little worried

Sonic and Tails where completely shocked by what Anias had just said, she was 4 years old but she sounded like a pure genius and a good strangest.

Tails: "W… Well Sonic was going to damage it a little, so then I could hack into it"

Anias: "Hmmmm, I've got a better idea!" she said

Sonic: "What is it?" he asked

Anias: "I'll use static electricity to knock to the ground, then everyone except Tails and Carrie. Will pin down the robot to the ground and keep it pined long enough for Tails to download Eggman's plan from its memory bank!" she sated

Darwin: "Both you're ideas sound like they would work, but I think we should go for Anias's plan! No offence Tails"

Tails: "None taken, all right team lets do this!"

The group entered the mall and began searching for the robot but Gumball and Darwin got side tracked by all the cool plastic guns.

Tails, using his handheld, tracked the robot down to where it was hiding in the mall.

Carrie: "Tails! Is that it?" she said pointing to the robot Santa sitting in chair having his pictures taken with children. It was the same one that was on TV.

Tails: "Yep that's it"

Anias: "Now all we need to do is try and everyone away from it so we can pin it down, luckily for us we've got the element of surpris…"

Gumball: "Hey Guys! Check this out!" he said a little loudly holding a large plastic gun, which could shout fome darts out of it.

Unfortunately the robot heard his voice, and started scanning the group and when it saw Sonic it began to shake violently and it's robotic eyes turned red and it's hands turned into plasma laser cannons. Everyone in the mall started screaming in fear as they ran to the nearest exit. Sonic and the other's all gave Gumball a dirty look.

Gumball: "Sorry my bad"

Sonic: "Looks like were gonna have to go to plan B!" he said with a little excitement

Darwin: "Which is?" he asked

Sonic: "My plan!" he said with excitement

Sonic charged straight at the robot with his homing attack, the robot started to fire its plasma laser cannons at Sonic, it missed every time. But amazingly, right before Sonic could even hit it; it quickly swerved out of the way. Sonic was a little impressed, but he had a back plan.

Sonic: "Anias!" he yelled

Anias: "What?" she yelled

Sonic: "Start charging up that static electricity! I have an idea!" he said

Anias started charging up static electricity, when she was done she yelled to Sonic.

"I'm done!"

She said, with little blue electricity sparking around her. Sonic charged straight towards her, grabbing her by surprise, he quickly skidded to a stop.

Anias: "All right what's the plan?" she asked

Sonic: "I'm gonna distract it while you take down with your electricity"

Anias: "Ok but how am I going to get close enough to do it?" she asked

Sonic: "I'm gonna charge straight at it, when we get close enough I'll slide you towards it so you can tack down with your electricity, but you only get one shot!" he said

Sonic: "Ready?" he asked

Anias: "Ready!" she replied

Sonic started to run towards the robot, using his quickstep technique to dodge the laser beams, he quickly slid Anias towards the robot she grabbed it's right foot and the robot began to spark with electricity it shut down and it fell to the ground, unable to get back up.

Tails: "Now all I need to do is plug in this cord, and we'll find out what the plan is, I just need to find somewhere to plug it in." he said

Darwin: "Is this it?" he asked looking behind its red metal hat

Tails: "Yep, that's it" he said as he plugged it in to a wiring port.

2 minutes later Tails had downloaded most of the plan

Tails: "I've got most of his plan, I can't get any more information."

"Here's what I got"

His handheld showed the most of Eggman's plan he was able to download.

Tails: "Hmmm, according to this Eggman is sending a battle ship to a base at the White Park Zone! He's holding someone prisoner on board!"

Gumball: "Whose the prisoner?" he asked

Darwin: "And what's White Park Zone?"

Tails: "White Park Zone is an abandoned amassment park, it's covered with snow, and the pine tree's and some of the caves are decorated, there are also caves filled with water.

Gumball: "That's sounds really cool! But whose the prisoner on the ship?" he asked

Tails: "According to this the prisoner is… Santa!" he said

Penny: "Well what are we doing standing around here? Lets go rescue him!" she cried

Sonic: "You guys go, I've got some business to take care of" he said

Darwin: "What kind of business?" he asked

Sonic showed the ring of ultimate velocity to the group

Sonic: "I need to get this thing working to save Christmas, Tails, maybe you could ask the Chaotix or Knuckles to help break in to the ship"

Carrie: "Whose Knuckles?" the ghost asked

Gumball: "And who are the Chaotix?" he asked

Tails: "I'll tell you later" he said to Gumball and his friends. "I have am idea on how to get you to Ice Pick Peak" he said to Sonic

Sonic: "All right lets go!"

**Location: The outskirts of Elmore**

Tails lead the team to the Tornado, it took them a while to get there because it was on the outscirts of Elmore, (well except Sonic), when the rest of the group got their Tails fired it up and Sonic jumped onto the back of the Tornado.

Penny: "Uh, Tails?" she asked

Tails: "Yeah?" he replied

Penny: "There's only one seat so… where are we going to sit?" she asked

Sonic: "You could all hop on the back with me" he said

Gumball and the others weren't very keen on riding on the back of the Tornado with no seats; Anias was able to fit into the front seat with Tails. Carrie had hold on to one of the wings and Gumball, Darwin and Penny where all on the back with Sonic. With seating arrangements out of the way, the Tornado took off to the Mystic Ruins.

**Location: Mystic Ruins, Tails's Workshop**

After 3 hours of flying through the cold snow, the Tornado finally land on Tails's runway outside his workshop. Gumball & the others quickly hurried inside, they may have been wearing winter cloths, but they where very cold and tired from the flight.

Gumball: "Wow, nice decorations you guys have" he commented

Tails: "Thanks, Sonic come over here" he said

Sonic: "What is it?" he asked

Tails had a map on his desk; he was trying to find Ice Pick Peak.

Tails: "According to this map Ice Pick is 230 miles from here"

Sonic speed out of the workshop heading towards Ice Pick Peak. Tails got out his handheld and contacted the Chaotix detective agency

**Location: Chaotix Detective Agency Office, Station Square **

The Chaotix detective agency consisted of Vector The Crocodile, the strongest and leader of the team, Espio the Chameleon, is a ninja, he's also the stealth and quick one of the team and Charmy Bee was the hyperactive one. They like Sonic & Tails had decorated their office. The team was on break for the holiday season, but then their walkie-talkie began to vibrate.

Charmy: "I got it!" he cried as he grabbed it from Vector's desk. "Y'ello Chaotix Detective Agency, we never turn down work that pays!"

Vector: "Who is it?" he asked Charmy

Tails: "Hey Charmy, it's me Tails" he said via his handheld

Charmy: "Oh, Hey Tails how's it going? ... Say What? ... You need our help for a mission? Why can't Sonic help you? ... Oh, Hang On a second"

Charmy looked at Espio and Vector

Charmy: "Tails needs our help for a rescue mission in White Park Zone"

Espio: "What kind of rescue mission?" he asked

Charmy: "What kind of mission? … He said it's a super important one! and it involves taking down Eggman!"

Vector: "Tell him we're in!" he said

A while back Eggman tricked the Chaotix into working for him, he promised them a lot of money, but when they where finished, he snuck off without paying and the Chaotix have known Sonic and his friends since then (Sonic Heroes)

Vector: "Come on boys, Let's Go!" he yelled,

Charmy: "Yeah!" he cried

Espio: "Roger"

Charmy grabbed his teammates winter coats before shutting the door behind him and following his teammates to the train station.

10 minutes later they arrived at the Tails's workshop, Tails, Gumball and the others where at the entrance to Ice Cap Zone, The Chaotix meet them their with their winter coats on.

Charmy: "Hey Tails" he said

Tails: "Hey guys, glad you could make it!"

Vector: "Who are these guys, your new friends?" He said looking at Gumball and the others

Gumball: "I'm Gumball, this Darwin, my little sister Anias and our friends Penny and Carrie"

Carrie: "We already know who you are, Espio Charmy and Vector, Tails told us about you"

Charmy: "Oh, well in that case, let's go and take care of Eggman!" he cried as they all got onto the Tornado and headed for White Park Zone.

**R&R! **

**I'll try and finish this before Christmas Day (Australian Time)**

**Chapter 3 will show Sonic completing the tests and Chapter 4 will show Tails and his Team, rescuing Santa and rendezvous in Elmore with Sonic. It might take a 2 or 3 Days to write Chapter 4 & Chapter 5 (Which could be the ending) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Challenges**

Sonic had at to ice skate at least 230mls to get to Ice Pick Peak. When he made it there he looked at it and smiled.

Sonic: "Looks like I was right, this is going to be déjà vu all over again" the high speed hero said

Sonic charged up his figure 8 technique, when it was done, he ran straight to the top of the 33.332 foot tall mountain. When he reached the top, the ring began to glow a little; he had completed the first challenge. Sometime later he had reached Calamity Cliffs, when he got there he discovered his snowboard was still there, he got on it and started going down the dangerous cliffs, when he reached the bottom he jumped and grabbed a Han glider and "flew" around on of the mountains, since he didn't need his snowboard anymore, he shock it off his feet and it landed in the snow.

Sonic got off the Han glider and got on to the bike. He then rode it along an unstable icy bridge, it ended up falling apart when he got the end but luckily he made it across. But he wasn't done yet as 2 giant pieces of ice started to come together right in front of him, if he didn't make it he'd fail the challenge, he picked up the pace and just made it through.

Sonic came up to a tunnel that was to small for him to fit through but he had an idea, he jumped off the bike, landed on top of the tunnel and ran across it and he landed onto his bike.

The final challenge was almost done the last thing he had to do was ride his bike through freezing cold water, though it wasn't as cold as he thought was, it was near impossible but he made it out of the water.

Sonic skidded the bike to a stop, the ring of ultimate velocity was now ready to use. Using the a little of the rings power he reached Elmore in literally 5 seconds, he wanted to go help Tails, but he had a feeling he and the Chaotix would complete their mission. Now all he had to do was wait for them to show up.

**R&R!**

**Chapter 4 Will Show Team Tails's rescue mission I think I'll have this whole thing finished by Chapter 5 or 6**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A despite rescue!**

After hours of flying the tornado had reached it's destination, White Park Zone, The Chaotix, Gumball and his friends we're all surprised, they had never been to White Park Zone before, but Tails came a long time ago with Sonic (Sonic 4 Episode 2).

Gumball: "Wait a minute, Tails, you said that this was an abandoned amusement park." He said

Tails: "Yeah, and?" he said

Gumball: "So how come some of the rides are still working?"

Before Tails could answer Carrie interrupted him.

Carrie: "Is that the battleship down there?" the ghost asked looking it the distance

Tails looked inside the front seat of his plane and he found some binoculars, he threw them to Anias and she caught them.

Anias: "It looks like their refiling and restocking their supplies." She aid looking through the binoculars

Darwin: "How are we gonna get down there without being shot at?"

He asked

Tails looked around and saw some roller-coaster rails that went around in a big circle, when it got to the bottom of the hill, it would be close to the battle ship. He then got an idea.

**Location: Battleship refuelling station**

Tails was flying in the Tornado above the battle ship, Charmy was on the back of the plane in front of the controls for the plans weapons, the cannons and the robots on the deck aimed at the Tornado and started firing at it.

Tails: "Here we go! Transform!" he said as he hit a button on the control panel as the wings on the Tornado turned into an X shape

But he was only distracting them long enough for Gumball & the others to rescue Santa

Meanwhile Vector & the other had snuck through the cargo hold and had found the prison block undetected

Carrie: "I got this" she said as she flew through each prison cell looking for Santa she found him in cell 25-12 "He's over here!" she called out to her friends, they quickly ran towards her and saw Santa in his cell, sleeping, Vector knocked the door down and Santa woke up.

Santa: "Huh?" he said a little tired

Gumball: "Santa, it's me Gumball" he said to the weary old man

Santa shock his a little, now he was wide awake

Santa: "My jingle!" he said at the sight of his friends "What are you all doing here?" he asked

Penny: "We came to rescue you" she said

Anias: "Why did you say you where going to retire?"

Santa: "I had no choice, Eggman threatened to destroy me if I didn't"

Gumball: "Where's you sack of presents?" he asked

Santa: "I put a spell on it so Sonic would get it once he was ready" he said

Darwin: "That's smart," he said

Carrie: "Yeah real smart " she said

Vector: "Come on lets get you out of here" he said picking up the old man and putting him on his back

Espio: "Tails, we're ready we'll meet by the cargo hold"

A few minutes later the group made it to the cargo hold, there were a few robots around, but Espio took them out with Ninja Stars.

Later on the bridge…

An alarm was going off as Dr. Eggman came in

Dr. Eggman: "What's happening?" he yelled

Orbot and Cubot, 2 of Eggmans robot servants showed up transformed

A hologram of the Tornado and one of Eggmans egg mobile's appeared Santa was in the egg mobile and Tails & the other were on the Tornado

Dr. Eggman: "GRRRRRR! Track down that plane and activate project "Metal Dragon"! " He yelled

**Location: Elmore**

Sometime later in Elmore the Tornado landed a few blocks away from the Watterson residence.

Gumball: "That was awesome!" he said

Suddenly Eggman showed up in his Egg dragon and Metal Sonic landed in front of it

Santa quickly grabbed the sack of presents and ran off to hide

Tails: "Eggman!" he said

Anias: "That robot looks exactly like-"

Gumball: "Sonic!" he cried as Sonic showed up

Sonic: "For a minute I thought this was going to be to easy!" he said excitedly

Eggman: "Ohh ho ho ho ho, the remains of this pathetic town will be your tombs! Heheahaha!" he said as he started firing at the citizens and Metal gave Sonic a dirty look.

**R&R**

**Can Sonic and his friends beat Eggman and save Christmas? **

**Find out in the Next Chapter, The Finale Battle!**

**Did u miss the joke in this Chapter?**

**I'll give you a hint: Carrie took care of something**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Final Chapter**

**The Story so far…**

**Sonic and his team, which consisted of Tails, Gumball, Darwin Anias, Penny and Carrie, had been on quite an adventure. While Sonic was completing the 3 challenges' to unlock a magic rings power, which would greatly increase his speed, Tails, teaming up with the Chaotix, Gumball and his friends and the others discovered the location of the real Santa and rescued him but his sleigh was destroyed during the rescue mission but not the sack full of presents.**

**The group rendezvous** **back in Elmore with Sonic, all he has to do now is deliverer the presents. There are just two things standing in their way Dr. Eggman's Egg Dragon 2 and Metal Sonic!**

**Location Elmore**

**Day: Christmas Eve**

**Time: Sundown**

The citizens of Elmore began running in complete panic as Eggman & Metal Sonic started attacking Sonic & his team.

Sonic knew if he and his friends teamed up they could beat the Egg Dragon, but he didn't know if he could take it down whilst fighting Metal Sonic at the same time, Sonic decided to find out.

Sonic charged towards Eggman with Metal following.

Eggman: "HA!" he cried as he started firing his machine gun at Sonic as he ran across the street, Eggman fired at a car causing a huge explosion

Sonic: "UHG!" he cried as he jumped over it

Eggman: "Why You Little!" he said as he started firing at him again, when he got close he tried to crush him with the Egg dragons right arm,

Eggman: "EGH!" He said as he tried to crush Sonic, just missed. Sonic then sped down the street Eggman quickly fired 25 missiles at him.

Sonic: "Huh?" he said seeing the missiles he ran faster to avoid them, Eggman started firing his machine gun again, he missed every shot, Sonic then sped down the street with Metal Sonic in hot pursuit.

Eggman: "Now it's your turn!" he said looking at

Gumball and the others had split up and behind some of the debris.

Meanwhile at the Watterson residence…

Nicole was setting up the table for Christmas dinner and Richard was watching TV, he had been waiting in line at the grocery store with the food for Christmas dinner ever since Gumball and the others went missing during the speech, he was just flipping through channels when he saw something that caught his attention.

Richard: "Hey, cool there's a giant robot attacking the town and our kids have a front row seat!" he said

Nicole: "Wait, what?" she said as she came over to the TV

She saw Gumball and the others on TV running from the Egg dragons fire, the TV went static when Eggman looked at the the camera.

Nicole: "Come on! We need to get the kids out of there!... Richard?" she said looking at her husband, it turns out he had fallen asleep. Nicole sighed as she started running towards the Egg dragon, it was a few blocks away, but she had a feeling she'd make it in time.

Meanwhile…

Sonic stated running back to the Egg dragon, he jumped in the air to avoid Metal Sonic's Maximum Overdrive attack, when Metal Sonic dos the Maximum Overdrive attack he overloads his circuits for it, but this time he pushed it to far as he had nearly shut down.

Anias saw this as the perfect opportunity to take down Metal Sonic.

Anias: "Gumball, look!" she called out to her brother

Gumball and Darwin turned around and saw Metal Sonic nearly shut down, they looked around and saw some baseball bats, and they grabbed them and started to hit Metal with them. Gumball then hit Metal in the air and Sonic then kicked him towards the Tornado. Tails could see the badly damaged Metal Sonic as set the Tornado to maximum speed and hit him with the Tornado, he hit him so hard that he was sent flying into the distance. Now they had take down the Egg dragon.

Espio: "Sonic! You've fought this thing before, where's its weak point?" he asked

Sonic: "It's that green lit up part on the bottom!" he yelled

Espio threw three ninja stars straight at the Egg dragon's power core; Eggman didn't notice, he was way to busy attacking Sonic. Vector bit into it with his teeth, it began to spark a little. Charmy, using his stinger, stabbed the centre of power core, suddenly the Egg dragon sparked with electricity.

Dr. Eggman: "N-No! The controls won't respond!" he cried

Sonic: "Let's do this!" he cried as jumped onto the green power core

Dr. Eggman: "RGH! Out of my sight!" he yelled as he fired the giant drill towards Sonic, but he jumped onto the right leg and drill went straight into the core

Dr. Eggman: "RGH! No!" he cried

Sonic then landed in front of the Egg Mobil

Dr. Eggman: "STAY BACK!" he yelled as he fired a homing missile, it was supposed to hit Sonic, but the controls still weren't functioning properly and it headed towards Gumball instead.

Gumball: "AH!" he cried as he ducked down as it flew straight passed him, the missile turned around and headed towards him, he quickly ducked again as the missile hit the power core and completely destroyed the Egg dragon. Sonic had just jumped out of the way in time and Eggman's egg mobile had flew off into the distance

Darwin: "WE DID IT YEAH!"

With the Egg dragon destroyed Santa popped out of his hiding place with his sack full of presents but before he could say anything Nicole showed up

Nicole: "Are you alright?" she asked

Penny: "We're fine thanks to Sonic" she said

Sonic smiled as he clenched his fist as the Ring of ultimate velocity began to glow.

Sonic: "Time to save Christmas!" he said as he took the sac full of presents from Santa, but suddenly the ring began to glow even brighter as a little light emerged from it, it went around in a circle and it stopped in front of Gumball, the light moved towards his right hand and a ring appeared on his middle finger, it looked exactly like the ring that Sonic was wearing.

Everyone: "WHOA!" they all said as the ring began to glow

Gumball: "What happened?" he said looking at the ring

Santa: "Who knows? Maybe it's deemed you worthy of its power."

Carrie: "Well worthy or not you've got some presents to deliver!" she said looking at Sonic & Gumball

Sonic: "Ok Gumball you ready?" he said

Gumball: "I think so," he said

Sonic: "Just clench your fist and touch the ring with your thumb," he said

Gumball did what Sonic said, and sure enough the ring glowed

Sonic: "Ok then, here we GO!" he said as they sped off to save Christmas

**Location: Unknown forest**

An old friend of Sonic was sitting in front of a campfire when suddenly Sonic showed up holding a handful of presents

Sonic: "Merry Christmas Sall!" he said handing her the presents

Sonic: "I know we sent each other letters saying no presents but the one you gave me all those years ago, really came in handy! Uh mistletoe"

He said as he kissed her on the check and ran off to deliver the rest of the presents

**Location: Watterson Residence **

**Christmas Morning**

Sonic came in holding Gumball in his hands everyone was fast asleep, Santa had called for his backup sleigh during the night and left for the North Pole

Sonic: "Hey guys wake up! It's Christmas!"

Everyone started to wake up, including Gumball

Anias: "Look at all these presents" she said as she started to hand them out to everyone

"Lets see Penny, Tails, Charmy, Mom, Espio, Vector, Carrie, Dad here's your presents "

Penny opened her present, she got multi coloured pom poms,

Tails got a new engine for the Tornado

Charmy got a new helmet

Nicole got a unbreakable punching bag

Espio got a box full ninja stars

Vector got a new set of headphones

Tails gave Carrie a force field like object so she could do things a normal person could do.

Richard got a "1001 ways to be lazy and get money" book

Anias got a new Daisy the donkey doll

Gumball & Darwin got a brand new video game console

And Sonic got a big box full of Chilli Dogs

Sonic & Gumball: "Merry Christmas everyone!" they said to all there friends

**The End!**

**Epilogue**

Eggman's Egg Mobil had landed in the snow at the bottom of the Elmore Expressway. He had fallen out and just sat they're moaning about how he had been defeated again. But then Orbot and Cubot poped out, it turns out they had been hiding in the Egg Mobil the whole time.

Cubot: "YE HA! It's Christmas!" he yelled

Eggman: "Grrr…"

Orbot looked at Eggman

Orbot: "You can simply come up with another plan. Even though you put a lot of effort into this plan and it was just a waste of a lot of time. Even though you'll probably go through another complete utter and humiliating loss. Even "the most pathetic loser in all the world will surely have his chance to-"

Eggman: "RRRRR SHUT UP!" he yelled as he tried to kick Orbot but he ducked and Eggman landed on his back

Eggman: "RRR A Ugh! Ergh UHG R AGH!" he yelled as he chased Orbot into the snow

Unknown to Eggman he actually got a gift, it was a new pair of goggles, his present was behind his crashed Egg Mobil.

**The End (For real this time!)**

**R&R!**

**Authors note **

**This is 100% true; I was born on Christmas Day **

**!**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
